Teen Dad
by WritingtoPasstheTime
Summary: Kendall has a daughter but he made a mistake. The mother of his child is dating his best friend, can he fix the mistake before it is too late? **first story,go easy on me**


My daughter was born on December 2, 2010. I witnessed the most magical thing in my life. My mind was blown when I held Emerson for the first time after the 9 hour labor her mother endured. Daniella, the most beautiful girl with the brownest curly hair was the mother of my child. She looked stunning afterwards; her sweaty hair in a messy bun, face red and tear stained but the effervescent smile on her face was that of an angels. Seeing her hold our daughter made me fall in love with her even more than I already was.

I ruined it though.

Now I'm watching Emerson play with Daniella from across the park because I'm an ass and messed up. I would not let Dani tell anyone that I was the father in fear that it would ruin my reputation. Being a high schooler is hard, being the captain of the hockey team is harder but being a teen parent is the hardest. I dropped all the responsibility on Daniella. She's 16 with all honors and AP courses and I'm an average 17 year old with maybe one hard class. I ruined my chances of being a father when I denied it in front of my friends. She was trying to tell me that Emerson was teething and if I could come over later to help but I called her a whore…worst move ever! She is currently dating my friend James, co-captain of the hockey team. He is nice but not father material. The story around the school is that Daniella got pregnant at a party and doesn't remember who the father is. In reality, she and I hooked up after working on a Spanish project together. We lost our virginities to each other…it was special. James goes over to Daniella's house all the time trying to help her raise Emmy. He is not me and I deserve to teach my daughter. I still see Emmy but only when we all go out with a bunch of friends or I stop by her house late at night.

I smoothly walk over to them and smile down at our eighteen month old.

"She has gotten so big."

Daniella giggles, like music to my ears, "I know, it's amazing to think just yesterday we…

"Hey Kendall, Ella, Emma, what's amazing to think?" James questions.

We shoot each other a look… uhh… "It is amazing to think that yesterday I fell down the stair case in school, how embarrassing," I lie right on the spot. Dani sends me a grateful look. James picks up Emerson and I can't help but cringe at the way Emmy looks uncomfortable. Emmy reaches out to me and I go to touch her small hand but James pulls her away and grabs Daniella's hand,

"We're going to the mall, see you later Kendall." "Bye, see you later," Dani smiles. Emerson waves her little hand and blows me a kiss and I feel stupid as I walk away without my girl and child.

.LINEBREAK.

**Later** that night, I'm lounging in my bed watching Tosh.O but I just want to text her. I need to talk to her. She is like my oxygen. I cannot get her off my mind. I look into my phone contacts and find Dani, my personal nickname for her,

"_Hey, wassup, James wit ya?"_

I open my bedside draw and pull out the many pictures I have of Emmy and the hospital bracelet she wore. The multiple sonograms of Emmy, a picture the day she was born, Dani smiling holding her small bump. I stumble upon one of my favorites; a family photo of the three of us on her first Christmas, she was only 23 days old but she looked adorable in her elf outfit. Daniella holding her while I had my arm wrapped around them. I had the doofiest grin on and I'm broken out of my trip down memory lane when my phone rings; John Mayer's Daughters is the special ringtone I chose just for Dani.

"_He just left…tryin to get her to eat then put her down…she's bein fussy, I have a paper to write, finals to study for & my room to clean."_

_"Want help?"_

_"Maybe…please."_

_"Be over in ten."_

I close my phone and dash to my car, maybe this was the chance that I needed to get my family back.

.LINEBREAK.

**I** pull up to the small house. There are no cars in the driveway so her mom must be at work. I knock knowing the doorbell would annoy Emmy. Dani opens the door, hair a mess, sweatpants, stains on her shirt…God does she look breathtaking.

"Hey, thanks I really need help, I haven't eaten and I'm so stressed."

I smile and hold up a bag of food…"chicken and chocolate milk… your cravings from the pregnancy."

The smile that is exposed makes my heart swoon. "Thanks come on in… Emerson, guess who's here?"

I hear the quick patter of footsteps as I feel her little arms wrap around my leg. "Kendy!" She exclaims.

My heart melts at the sound of my nickname.

"Hey sweetie! But you know my name is daddy."

She nods, "UP!"

I pick her up and carry her into the kitchen which looks like a bomb went off. I place the food on the table and put Emmy on the ground. She runs into Daniella's arms and I watch her float around like a bee as I wash dishes; cleaning as she holds Emmy, studying for global as she cooks our daughter dinner. She looks up from the counter and our eyes meet. The look was equivalent to when we first heard Emerson's cry.

"Do you want me to dish it out?" I ask.

"That would be great; she spoke as she placed Emmy in the high chair next to me.

I smiled at Emmy, she was beautiful with her chubby cheeks and her mother's curly locks, but she has my green eyes that pop against her naturally tanned skin.

"Do you want to feed her," Dani asks as she hands me the bowl.

I accepted gratefully.

"How's James with Emmy?"

Dani shrugged, "He's okay, he calls her Emma which I despise."

"He calls you Ella, which I know you hate," referring to the first time we met on the playground. I called her Ella and I was pushed down the slide…that was when I knew we were made for each other.

She giggled obviously remembering the memory too, "Ya, but it is his way of showing love."

"Do you love him," I stare directly into her eyes.

"Yes…I think."

"Do you love him like you love me?" CRAP! That slipped out.

"Kendall, you called me a whore, you haven't always been there, and you deny Emmy in public…I can't love you. As much as I want us to be a little family I want her growing up with a stable father, unlike me. One who will take her to the father daughter dances, one who will teach her to ride a bike, one who will chase the monsters away"

I nod knowing I fucked up, "I'm sorry it's just… I love you and I want to tell everyone she is mine…I want to dance with her, play with her, sing her to sleep but my rep…"

"Screw your rep, my reputation was tainted after I got pregnant, I'm labeled the school slut," Dani barely gets that out before her body is wracked with uncontrollable sobs.

I rush to her, "look, I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I can apologize, and I want to be a family. I want to come home after a long hockey practice to be greeted by Emmy, to come home and share dinner with you, give Emmy a bath together, read her a bed time story and snuggle up on the couch with you afterwards and just think about the happiness we share."

She smiles, I can see her slowly start to change her mind, "what about James?"

"Screw him, Emmy needs me, and I need her. You need my help and I want to be there for you."

Dani hugs me, God it feels good to have her in my arms. "I do need you, but I need you to be honest with everyone, tell your friends you're Emmys father."

I shudder, I…I…I can't do that."

She slaps me hard, "See, that's what I am talking about, you won't man up. You won't admit that she is yours…Get out… you say one thing and do another, you're not stable for Emmy, I've done it on my own for a while now, no sense in changing it."

"Daniella, wait, I want too but..."

"But nothing, you are a coward Kendall, James will fill your spot as Emmys father. I don't need you"

That pisses me off. "Fine, good bye… I glance at Emerson one more time.

"Daddy?" Her lips begin to quiver and her bright green eyes fill with tears. I sadly smile and kiss her head, "Bye kiddo. Daddy loves you" I look at Dani's tear stained face as I leave and drive home with tears of my own.

.LINEBREAK.

**I** wake up at three am with the worst stomach ache ever. The guilt is overwhelming. I screwed up with Daniella and I need to make it up to her. I swiftly grab my phone and send a text to Daniella.

_"U r in 4 a shock 2moro_,"

I roll over not expecting an answer, but to my surprise, it vibrates.

_"Mayb…Mayb not… Nite Kenny."_ I smirk at her little nickname for me. Tomorrow will definitely be life changing.

.LINEBREAK.

**At** lunch the next day I see Daniella with James, his arms wrapped around her and all his friends. I walk over to them,

"James, Dani, Matt, Carlos, Logan, I have something to say."

"What's up bro?"

"You cool dude?"

Dani looks up with a hint of fear and anticipation.

"Guys, I have something to say and I want everyone to keep an open mind. I'm Dani's baby daddy, Emmy is my daughter."

Dani gasps at the sudden confession. Logan and Carlos look surprised.

"Dude, that's cool, as long as you protect them both and help Daniella out," Logan states.

"I do, I love Emmy…she is my world, though I don't show it in public, and I've done the wrong thing, but I'm ready to man up."

I look over and Daniella is smiling from ear to ear but James is fuming.

"How could you man, I thought we were best friends;" James is screaming and gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"Ella, how could you betray me…I love you and Emma… you have been lying to me… it's true… you are just a slut."

Dani begins to cry and looks around the cafeteria at all the gossiping lunch room, she runs out as fast as she can. I am pissed beyond belief.

"James… don't you yell at her like that ever… She is not a slut and I love…, before I finish I feel his fist collide with my chin. The next thing I remember is being pulled into the principal's office.

I go to my locker after my detention. It is covered in signs that say "man whore" and "Dead beat dad." One grabs a hold of my attention though, "My house, 6pm, 2 talk ~Dani," written in her usual loopy script. I rush home to try to cover up all the bruises so I don't scare Emmy when I go over there.

.LINEBREAK.

**I** knock on the door anxiously awaiting the talk. She opens the door and smiles, "come in… Emmy is playing with blocks in the living room."

I walk in and chuckle at the attempt my daughter has made. "Hey, princess, how you doing?"

"Daddy! Look! Towa!

I feel as hint of pride in how proud she is of herself.

"Daniella, look I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in school, but I had to prove to you that I want to be with you and that I am proud to admit that she is my daughter. I'm sorry if I messed up your relationship with James but you deserve better."

"Don't worry about it… he has been cheating on me with one of the cheerleaders anyway… Kendall I want to say thank you for coming out and admitting everything. I was just wondering if you would like to try and be a family… we have a lot to learn about co-parenting and we have a lot to work on in our relationship but I think we can do it. I have faith."

Inside I do a little happy dance, "Yeah, I would love that… I want to give you time to trust me, learn more about me and most of all I want to give you time to do everything you need. You have a lot of stress and I want to take care of Emerson while you do homework and study. I am willing to clean up the place and take her to doctors' appointments. I want you to not feel that you are alone. I love you; I've loved you since the moment you told me you were pregnant."

Daniella is crying at the end of my speech, "Thanks Kenny," I feel her lips touch mine and I am in heaven. One of my hands resting on her hip, the other tangled in her hair. We are broken out from our moment when the tower our architect of a daughter built fell. "Oops!" We laugh and Dani rests her head on my shoulder as I intertwine our fingers. I could get use to having a family and being a full-time teen dad.


End file.
